The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II: The Rise of the Witch-king (2006)
The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II: The Rise of the Witch-king is a real-time strategy computer game published by Electronic Arts, based upon the fantasy book The Lord of the Rings by J. R. R. Tolkien and the film trilogy based on the book, directed by Peter Jackson. It's an expansion pack to The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II. The Rise of the Witch-king was shipped to stores in the United States on November 28, 2006 and was officially released on November 30, 2006. Voice Cast *Grant Albrecht (Footage) *Dee Baker (Footage) *Greg Berger - Rogash *Steve Blum - Gondor Officer (Footage), Gondorian Soldier Unit (Footage), Mouth of Sauron (Footage), Siege Ladder Unit (Footage) *Dave Boat - Gondor Tower Guard Unit (Footage) *Scott Bullock - Angmar Officer, Dark Ranger Unit, Gondor Knight Unit (Footage), King Argeleb *Jesse Burch - Hobbits Unit (Footage) *Jason Carter - Gríma Wormtounge (Footage), Men of Dale Unit (Footage) *Cam Clarke - Earnur *Jason Connery *Dan Conroy - Gondor Archer Unit (Footage) *Rob Dean - Sorcerer Unit *Neil Dickson - Celebrim (Footage), Ohta (Footage) *Robin Atkin Downes - Angmar Builder, Angmar Officer, Black Orc Unit *Richard Doyle - Battering Ram Unit (Footage) *Chris Edgerly - Aragorn (Footage) *Greg Ellis - Elven Officer (Footage), Ithilien Ranger Unit (Footage), Orc Builder (Footage), Orc Officer (Footage) *Stoney Emshwiller - Axe Thrower Unit (Footage), Demolisher Unit (Footage) *Keith Ferguson - Witch King of Angmar *Crispin Freeman - Elven Officer (Footage), Fhaleen (Footage), Haldir (Footage) *David Fries (Footage) *Brian George - Théoden (Footage) *Michael Gough *Kim Mai Guest - Éowyn (Footage) *James Horan - Dark Ranger Unit *Roger L. Jackson (Footage) *Nick Jameson (Footage) *David Jeremiah *Peter Jessop *Bob Joles - Treebeard (Footage) *Neil Kaplan - Angmar Officer, Ranger of Arnor Unit *Darryl Kurylo (Footage) *Adam Leadbeater (Footage) *Michael Lindsay - Dwarven Catapult Unit (Footage), Gondorian Builder (Footage) *David Lodge - Rohan Officer (Footage) *Lewis MacLeod (Footage) *Paul Mercier - Faramir (Footage) *Jim Meskimen - Dwarven Guardian Unit (Footage), Thranduil (Footage) *Lani Minella - Galadriel (Footage), Idrial (Footage), Morwen (Footage), Spider Rider Unit (Footage) *Mark Moseley - Corsairs of Umbar Unit (Footage), Hadhod (Footage), Thrugg (Footage), Wildmen of Dunland Unit (Footage) *Nolan North - Captain Carthaen, Lorien Archer Unit (Footage), Lorien Warrior Unit (Footage) *Mical Pedriana (Footage) *Phil Proctor - Warg Rider Unit (Footage) *Jaime Seibert (Footage) *Lloyd Sherr - Hwaldar *Brianne Siddall (Footage) *Isaac Singleton Jr. - Lurtz (Footage) *André Sogliuzzo (Footage) *Stephen Stanton - Boromir (Footage) *Julian Stone - Tumna (Footage) *Fred Tatasciore - Half-Troll Marauder (Footage), Haradrim Lancer Unit (Footage), King Dain (Footage), Orc Officer (Footage), Orc Warrior Unit (Footage) *Simon Templeman - Rohirrim Unit (Footage) *Jim Ward (Footage) *Joe Whyte - Dunedain Ranger Unit (Footage), Glorfindel *Wally Wingert - Berethor (Footage), Dwarven Officer (Footage), Elven Builder (Footage), Goblin Officer (Footage), Goblin Warrior Unit (Footage), Mektar (Footage) *Dave Wittenberg - Gorkil the Goblin King (Footage), Mithlond Sentry Unit (Footage), Morgormir *Tatyana Yassukovoich - Arwen (Footage) 'Film Actors' *Sean Astin - Samwise Gamgee (Footage) *Billy Boyd - Peregrin Took (Footage) *Christopher Lee - Saruman (Footage) *Ian McKellen - Gandalf (Footage) *Dominic Monaghan - Meriadoc Brandybuck (Footage) *John Rhys-Davies - Gimli (Footage) *Andy Serkis - Gollum (Footage) *Hugo Weaving - Elrond (Footage) *Elijah Wood - Frodo Baggins (Footage) Category:Video Games Category:2006 Video Games